Tomara que não seja laranja
by santiago-chan
Summary: Um passeio ate uma sorveteria na terra e Rukia tem novidades para Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach não me pertence, pois se pertencesse a Inoue e a hinamoori já teriam morrido...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomara que não seja laranja

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela parecia jovem. Por mais que a conhecesse, sabia que não estava nem perto de ser tão jovem quanto aparentava.

Uma jovem de cabelos pretos adentrou em uma sorveteria na pacata cidade de Karakura - Se as pessoas soubessem as batalhas que já ocorreram pelos céus daquela cidade jamais diriam que era pacata, novamente. Com ela, vinha uma pequeno garoto que não aparentava ter mais que seus sete anos, olhos azuis. Índigo,os cabelos negros e rebeldes, quem conhecesse o pai da criança diria que era só isso que tinha dela.

- Trouxe o seu irmão para tomar um sorvete? - Perguntou a senhora simpática atrás do balcão.

A criança saiu correndo ate onde os sorvetes ficavam expostos.

- Não é meu ir...- ela foi interrompida pela criança.

- Okaa-san, eu quero de chocolate - dizia o garoto, com um sorriso.

- É seu filho?! Me desculpe - A senhora fica envergonhada - é que não...

- Tudo bem - Respondeu ela, gentilmente - Não é a primeira vez... – Foi cortada novamente.

- Esses punks, não sei de onde vêm - ela apontava, enquanto se encolhia, para um jovem de cabelo laranja e roupa preta que acabara de entrar - Senhor, o senhor não... - quando ia dizer que não era bem vindo, foi interrompida pelo mesmo garoto.

- Oto-san- o garoto correu e se jogou nos braços do jovem - Okaa-san, o Oto-san chegou!

- Hey meu garoto, você não deve ficar gritando - disse o jovem jogando a criança para o alto.

- Ichigo, não o jogue pra cima - a morena protestou

- Estou só brincando - disse ele se aproximando dela, ele fez um carinho na face da garota e beijou lhe o topo da cabeça - já escolheram o que vão querer?

- Que quero de chocolate, Oto-san.

- Você é tão viciado em chocolate quanto a nanica aqui – disse, desarrumando os cabelos da pequena.

- Mas hoje o sorvete vai ser de morango. - disse ela, retribuindo a provocação, já que ele não suportava morangos. Ele ia responder, mas o pequeno interviu:

- Oto-san, Okaa-san, eu quero logo ir até a praça! - eles não custumavam vir muito ao mundo real, mas Inoe estava grávida e Rukia queria ver a amiga antes que o pequeno Quincy nascesse, então todos estavam lá em seus gigais.

Quando chegaram à praça estava vazia, as crianças estavam na escola, afinal era época de aula no mundo real. O pequeno se dirigiu aos balanços e Ichigo aproveitou para enlaçar a morena. Ela se acomodou entres as pernas do ruivo com a cabeça apoiada no seu peito enquanto ele fazia carinho nos cabelos de sua amada. Os dois observavam o pequeno se divertir, aquele era o maior tesouro deles e era o tesouro de outras pessoas também. Byakuya por mais que não demonstrasse adorava o garoto, Ukitake sempre lhe dava doces, Renji e Matsumoto o mimavam como se fosse seu filho e Hitsugaya sempre bagunçava os cabelos já bagunçados do garoto, o Taicho do gelo havia sucumbido às crianças. Primeiro a Kaien e depois ao seu filho, era um dos pais mais corujas da Seretei.

- O que se passa pela sua cabeça, minha pequena? - ele perguntou

- Nada, estava só observando o nosso pequeno. – Um instante de silêncio passou, e ele parou para pensar, a sua pequena estava diferente. De uns tempos para cá estava mais bonita, o que não seria possível perante os olhos do ruivo, mas mesmo assim era algo que ele notara. O corpo estava mais torneado, seus pequenos seios maiores, pele mais rosada, algo que só ele perceberia e o temperamento... Este estava bem diferente. Foi tirado de seus devaneios.

- Oe, Ichigo? - agora ela o encarava

- Hum?

- O que te é mais precioso? - ele franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, não esperava por aquela pergunta. Sempre deixou bem claro o quanto todos eram importantes para ele.

- Nossos amigos, nossa família, principalmente você e o Kai. Mas, por que essa pergunta? - ele estava curioso.

- Bem... É que eu acho que você vai ter que incluir mais alguém nessa lista...

No rosto dele pairava uma interrogação. Vendo isso, ela pegou em sua mão, que parecia tão grande perto da dela, aquela, que a protegeu,que ela conhecia todos os toques, que enfrentou o seu irmão por ela, a mão do homem que amava e levou até o seu ventre.

A confusão foi se dissipando à medida que ele percebia que o ventre da pequena estava mais arredondado do que de costume, coisa que ele só tinha visto isso uma vez. A alegria tomou conta dele, não havia mais rugas entres as sua sobrancelhas. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer para expressar a sua felicidade foi puxar a pequena para um beijo que tentava transmitir todo o turbilhão de sentimentos que passava pela cabeça dele.

- Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, obrigado por me tirar da chuva e do vazio, depois de você eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. - Ele olhava nos olhos dela e desejava se afogar neles pra sempre.

- Eu sou a mulher mais feliz com você - Ela sabia que nem sempre aqueles olhos caramelados foram cheios de calor e de vida como agora.

- Acho que agora a gente tem que contar pro Kai.

- Kai, vem cá - berrou a morena. Meu querido você tá sujo - Quando ia ralhar com ele, foi interrompida.

- Deixa ele se divertir. Filho, nós temos uma novidade pra você.

- Uma novidade? - perguntou ele, meio incerto.

- Sim, é que... Que...- O ruivo se atrapalhou.

- Ichigo, pára de ser frouxo, filho você vai ter um irmão, ou irmã - Mas o garoto não reagiu como o esperado.

- Sim, você não esta surpreso - o ruivo insistia.

- É que assim- - ele explicou - A Okaa-san estava diferente e eu falei isso pro Shiro. Ele perguntou diferente como, e eu expliquei que o humor tava diferente, pois eu a vi chorando com um livro do Oto-san, aliás era daquele tal de Shakespeare, minha mãe jamais choraria com um livro ou leria um livro daquele, e que ela tava com vontade e comer umas coisas estranha, sabe,iguais aquelas que a tia Inoe cozinha - os dois se olharam, teriam de advertir o filho, não que não fosse verdade, mas para não dizer isso na frente de mais ninguém - e ele disse que a mãe dele ficou assim quando ele ia ganhar um irmão.

O filho do Hitsugaya-taichou tinha o puxado realmente, ele era mais novo que Kaien e já era observador desse modo! Tudo bem que Rangiku nunca foi das pessoas difíceis de se ler, mas ele ter guardado essa características era surpreendente. Ran também estava perto de dar a luz.

- Eu estou feliz oto-san e oka-san! Mas isso vai dar trabalho eu vou ter que protegê-lo, eu tenho que ficar mais forte. Pai eu quero ser como você, uma capitão.

- Sim, meu filho, você vai alcançar tudo o que almeja - ele disse como se estivesse predizendo o futuro, pelo menos era aquele futuro que esperava para o filho, que ele fosse feliz.

- Meu amor, volte a brincar que daqui a pouco estamos voltando para casa do seu avô - ela disse com o tom de voz que só uma mãe possui. Ichigo se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu contando para Kaien dormir, jamais imaginou que ver aquela baixinha esquentada daquele modo tão sublime, aquilo o lembrou de sua mãe e naquela ocasião, ele chorou.

O pequeno voltou para o balanço e os dois ficaram o observando, torcendo para que a nova preciosidade deles não tivesse os cabelos laranja, afinal ambos ainda se lembravam da cena da sorveteria que ocorrera mais cedo.

* * *

**Não me matem...foi a primeira one shot que escrevi então não deve ter ficado boa**

**Deixem um autora feliz e comentem por favor**


	2. Chapter 2

Presente para a Pri, no aniversário dela.

Bleach não me pertence...

* * *

O dia fora agitado.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar do mundo real. Rukia tinha ido até o quarto se trocar e Ichigo tinha ficado com a nobre tarefa de domar um garoto com a mente de um menino de sete anos e que mesmo após um dia inteiro ainda não estava cansado - vitalidade que só as crianças tem.

- Oto-san...Eu vou comer bolacha de chocolate- Dizia o garoto correndo para a cozinha.

- Não senhor. .- Disse Ichigo pegando-o no colo e subindo as escadas - Nós vamos para o banho, e sem chocolate por hoje.

- Mas oto-san..- O menino choramingou.

-Você que ficar sem chocolate por um mês? Creio que não. Então nós vamos para o banho – disse jogando menino no ombro.

------------- Pouco tempo depois... ---------------

- Oto-san- o garoto falou de dentro da banheira.

- O que...- garoto chaqualhou as mãos dentro da água enquanto brincava, dando um banho no ruivo.

- Oto-san,você prefere menino ou menina?- disse o garoto, sem perceber que o shinigami estava realmente irritado.

- Ahm....Não tinha parado para pensar nisso.- Disse enquanto enxugava o rosto

- Então, eu estava pensando... eu não sei o que quero...

- Kaien não é questão de querer, isso não se escolhe.

- Se for um garoto vai poder brincar comigo e com o Shiro, mas for uma menina ia dar muito trabalho...- Falou com ele pensativo.

- Acho que você não deve pensar nisso, e vamos sair desse banho se não você acaba pegando um resfriado.- disse pegando a toalha que estava na maçaneta - Vamos? - estendeu a mão

- Não....- o menino fez manha...

- Primeiro não quer entrar no banho. Depois não quer sair.- ele disse já segurando a mão do garoto , ajudando-o a sair da banheira.

- Cama arrumada? Ok. Pijama? Ok Pronto. Agora só falta você ir pra cama.

- Hai hai- Disse ele bocejando

- Boa noite, durma bem- Disse o ruivo depositando um beijo na testa do menino.

- Boa noite pro senhor também. Cuida da mamãe.

- Pode deixar. - disse ele com um sorriso

- E oto-san...deixa a porta um pouco aberta...- disse com vergonha

- Não se preocupe, estamos no quarto ao lado- ele saiu deixando um pequeno feixe de luz

* * *

Ele entrou no quarto com todo cuidado, ela só podia estar dormindo, esse era o único motivo plausível para ela não ter incomodado com o tempo que o pequeno ficou no banheiro. Porém não esperava encontra-la desse modo.

Estava dormindo, ainda com a roupa que usara durante o dia. Ele ligou o abajur e passau a contempla-la melhor, e constatou que ela realmente estava mais bela.

Com cuidado retirou os seu sapatos, ainda pensando em como Rukia estava gloriosa.

Enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro, uma lembrança lhe veio a mente.

--------------Flash back---------------

- Ichi...- Ela tentava o acordar no meio da noite.

- O que foi?- Perguntou ele mais dormindo do que acordado.

- Quero comer canjica- Ela disse manhosa

- Hã?- ele tinha se assustado

- É, canjica. Aquele doce brasileiro, com milho branco, leite condensado, amendoin e cravo. Por favor!

- Rukia..- Tentava ele persuadi-la.

- Ichigo, eu estou com desejo de comer canjica. Será que voce não consegue entender?- Seus olhos ficaram incrivelmente tristes.

"Desejos...."

- Pequena...de onde você tirou isso? - ele ainda tentava fazer-la esquecer, desistir, adiar. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse voltar a dormir.

- A Yuzu fez pra mim um dia... eu sonhei com ela e lembrei. Mas não prescisa mais..- Falou ela com raiva. Tornou a se deitar, mas dessa vez de costas para o ruivo.

"Mudanças bruscas de humor..."

-- Tudo bem.- disse ele se levantando e procurando o haori de capitão- Estou indo.

.

* * *

__

_**Soul Society, mansão Kuchiki.**_

- Eu não posso encomoda-lo esse horário- Dizia o empregado

-Vá, e diga a ele que é sobre Rukia - Insistia o shinigami.

- Kuchiki-sama - Chamava o empregado enquanto batia na porta

- Estou indo... [i]"É bom que a Seireitei esteja pegando fogo, é o único motivo pelo qual eu aceito ser incomodado a essa hora."[/i]- Sim- falou ele com cara de nenhum amigo.

- Kurosaki taicho quer falar com o senhor- Falou o empregado se encolhendo.

- Pirralho..-murmurava o capitão enquanto se dirigia para a sala - [i]"Agora tenho um motivo para mata-lo...Não, droga! A Rukia ainda esta casada com ele."[/i]- Me de um bom motivo para estar aqui essa hora.

- Você sabe onde vende canjica aqui? Ou milho branco?- falou o ruivo com simplicidade. [i]"Já que estou acordado mesmo, provoco o meu amado cunhado".[/i]

- Como? Canjica? O que é isso?-Perguntou ele surpreso, mas depois voltou a seu tom normal - Como ousa vir a minha casa a essa hora, e perguntar sobre essa coisa estranha?

- É que a Rukia está com desejo...Bem, parece que terei de ir ao mundo real. Valeu.- disse ele com um tom displicente.

- Pirralho- Byakuya o chamou

- Que foi ?

-É bom que você satisfaça o desejo da minha irmã. Agora cai fora.

- Ora Byakuya...Isso não é jeito de tratar um capitão, ainda mais um que é seu cunhado- disse ele zombeteiro- Agora eu vou ,afinal, Kurosaki Rukia aindar quer comer canjica.

- Ora seu...- Não teve tempo de completar a sua frase pois Ichigo já tinha ido, então voltou ao seu quarto.

- Quem era? - Uma voz feminina o interrogou assim que fechou a porta

-O insolente do Kurosaki,a Rukia está com desejo. Ele queria saber onde encontrava uma tal de canjica.

- Volte a dormir querido, temos que acordar cedo.

-Sim Retsu.

Ele a aconchegou em seu braços, então voltaram a dormir, mas não tão tranquilos afinal ela teria que ir embora antes que os empregados acordassem.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Soul Society, ruas da Seireitei.**_

- Será que tem alguma loja aberta a esse horário? - falava sozinho.

- Hei Ichigo, vamos lutar!- Kenpachi falava enpunhando a espada

- Não... Não...Eu só posso ter sido uma criança muito má. - Ele resmungava.- Então... - [i]"E agora como e faço pra me livrar desse louco?"[/i]

- Ichi-chan, você vai fazer o Ken-chan feliz hoje. - uma coisa rosada exclamava já no telhado.

- Então ...vocês sabem onde encontro uma loja aberta?

- Loja aberta? Por que você quer uma loja aberta?- Indagou o moreno. - Por acaso está querendo fugir de mim?

- Não, não... A Rukia está com desejo...- Não conseguiu terminar a sua frase

- Agente te leva lá, não é Ken-chan?- A pequena fuku-taicho já estava sobre o ombro de Kenpachi- Acho que tinha uma por aqui...

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero a minha luta depois.

- Se eu achar, você terá a sua luta. - Porém, Ichigo se encontrava em um dilema. - "E agora, eu torço pra achar e ter que lutar com ele, ou pra não achar?"

Uma hora depois.

O ruivo tinha certeza que já tinha passado por aquele mesmo ponto pelo menos três vezes.

- Olha muito obrigada pela ajuda...- mas os dois a sua frente discutiam tão efusivamente que nem perceberam, então se retirou.

"Céus, ainda bem que eles não perceberam"-o shinigami daiko agradecia mentalmente, já se dirigindo ao Mundo Real.

- Ken-chan...O Ichi-chan sumiu....Será que ele fugiu?- A menina dizia.

- Não sei... Mas amanhã ele não escapa. - Disse sorrindo de uma forma macabra

* * *

_**Mundo Real, loja do Urahara**_

- Urahara - san!- Ele chamava enquanto batia na porta.

- Mas que diabos faz uma pessoa bater na porta de outra a esse horário?- Resmungava ele enquanto se dirigia até a porta- Kurosaki-kun em que posso ajuda-lo a esta hora? - Disse o vendedor já com seu típico sorriso, enquanto fazia gestos prara que ele entrasse.

- Eu presciso de milho branco,leite condensado, amendoim e cravo.- Disse depois de um bocejo

- Hum...Posso saber o que vai fazer com ingredientes tão inusitados a essa hora?- Perguntou enquanto recolhia o que foi pedido em uma sacola.

- A Rukia está com desejo de comer canjica - Disse a contra gosto

- E o Kurosaki-kun foi obrigado a se levantar nesse horario? Mas que menina má!

"Coitado..além de se casar com uma nanica geniosa, é feito de empregado, ainda por cima a essa hora."

- Quanto ?- Perguntou ele com pressa.

- Bem.. os itens deram 1000 iens, mas tem a taxa pelo horário.

-Taxa pelo horário?- Perguntou ele incrédulo- E quanto fica no fim?

-2000 iens.

- Nani?! 2000 iens? Você dobrou o preço pelo horário?- "Esse maldito deve estar cobrando até pelos minutos".

- Ora meu caro, você pode não pagar se não quiser. Mas duvido que vá achar um mercado aberto esse horário.

- Que seja.. .- O ruivo pagou e saiu bufando.

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Mundo Real, casa da familia Kurosaki_**

- Hei velho!- Ele esmurrrava a porta- De quem foi a maldita ideia de trocar a fechadura?!

- Que foi ?- Perguntou Isshin abrindo a porta.

- Presciso falar com a Yuzu.- Disse ele sem paciência

- Não acha que é feio acordar sua irmã a essa hora?- Disse impedindo a passagem do filho.

- Ora, não tenho tempo pra discutir isso com você.- Foi logo "abrindo" caminho com um soco na cara do pai.

- Oh, Masaki! O que eu fiz de errado? Depois de casado e promovido a capitão o nosso filho vem a nossa casa da madrugada causar dessordem.- Disse agarrado ao poster de sua mulher.- Não diga que a Rukia-chan te expulsou de casa no meio da noite por que você falhou?- Ele estava virado para o ruivo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Cala a boca velho imprestável! Não é nada disso.- Dizia ele rubro.

- Ichi-nii, o que foi?- Perguntou a menina enquanto decia as escadas.

- Yuzu.. Será que você pode me ensinar a fazer canjica?

- Canjica?

- É que a Rukia ta com desejo...

- Deixa que eu faço

- Não prescisa, você tem que voltar a dormir.

- Vai ser um prazer fazer isso para a Rukia-chan!

Soul Socitye, casa da família Kurosaki

- Oe, Rukia... acorda.

- Que foi?

- Como assim "o que foi?". Eu trouxe a canjica pra você.

- Sugoi! - Exclamou ela enquanto corria para a cozinha, o deixando sozinho no cômodo.

Qualquer um acharia aquela cena normal, mas não o ruivo. Ele estava sentado de frente para ela, com o o queixo apoiado em suas mãos enquanto a observava comer. A pequena comia como uma criança, colocando colheres cheias na boca e engolindo sem mastigar direito. Ainda assim isso não a tornava menos bela.

- Não é melhor você comer devagar?

- Pronto acabei. Obrigada, eu amei.- Dizia ela enquanto dava a volta na mesa e lhe dava um beijo com carinho.

- Então vamos, que eu ainda tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo.

Porém quando ela chegou ao quarto, imediatamente voltou até o banheiro.

-Oe..O que foi?- Perguntou o shinigami enquanto segurava os cabelos dela, já que esta se encontrava debruçada sob o vaso sanitario.

- Enjoo.- Disse ela após se recompor.

- Vou pegar algo gelado pra você, e depois vamos dormir.

- Tudo bem.- disse ela já se recompondo.

----------------Fim do Flashback------------------

"No fim a canjica não serviu de nada."

O ruivo estava só de calça de moletom e olhava a pequena na cama.

- Ichi..

"Não, ela não pode estar com desejo"- Pensava o ruivo temeroso.

- O que foi?- Perguntou ele com receio.

- Nada. É so para você vir dormir- Disse ela ainda sonolenta.

Enquanto caminhava para a cama ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Oto-san? Oka-san? Posso dormir aqui?- Perguntou uma pequena sombra atrás da porta.

- Claro- A morena estendeu os braços pra ele

Assim os três adormeceram.

* * *

**N/A:** Ignorem os mercados 24 Horas.

Comentários fazem bem aos autores e os deixam felizes.

Beta:Bella


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu não estaria economizando dinheiro para ir pra Maceió...E a Inoue saberia mais algumas frases.

* * *

- De quem foi essa idéia? - Clamava o ruivo. - Quem disse que posso cuidar de quatro crianças sozinho?!

O ruivo estava cuidando de Kaien, Toushiro, Aiko e Masaki.

- Hei, vocês dois! Nada de bola dentro de casa!

- Sim, Tio Ichi. - Respondeu o menino loiro.

O pequeno Hitsugaya Toushiro, tinha os cabelos no tom loiro da mãe porém as orbes verdes e aparência eram do pai.

- Não sei porque ainda peço... Pode mostra a bola que está na suas costas! - disse ele em um tom divertido.

- Tio você já sabia.

- Eu já fui criança querido.- Dizia ele enquanto afagava os cabelos do pequeno. - Onde está o Kaien?

- Eu estou aqui Oto-san.

- O que você está fazendo?- Perguntava enquanto pegava o bebê que chorava no carrinho.

- Oto-san, estou com fome.- O menino protestou

- O que eu fiz? Maldito dia que que o general Yamamoto mandou os metade esquadrões para Rukongai. E calma que eu já vou cuidar disso, depois que eu trocar a sua irmã.

O Terceiro, Sexto, o Décimo, o Décimo terceiro esquadrões foram mandados para áreas diferentes de Rukongai. Agora estava Kurosaki Ichigo cuidando de quatro crianças.

* * *

- Você não estava com fome? Por que agora brinca com a comida?

- Oto-san você colocou comida demais.

- Tudo bem... Vamos assistir o filme que vocês queriam

--- Algum tempo depois. ---

- Eles já dormiram?

Após meia hora de filme, Kaien e Toushiro já tinham desmaiado, Aiko estava dormindo como "um bom bebê" há algum tempo, e só a pequena que se recusava a dormir por conta das cólicas que sentia.

- Como a sua mãe faz com você mesmo? - O ruivo se perguntava enquanto a colocava de bruços em seu abdômem - Acho que é assim.

Aos poucos a pequena foi se acalmando e o ruivo se distraindo.

* * *

--------- Flash back ---------

Era de noite. O taichou da Nona divisão acabava de chegar a sua casa.

- Tadaima! - Mais só o silêncio o respondeu

- Rukia? Kaien? - Chamou em um tom mais alto

Sua mulher estava prestes a dar a luz, não queria deixa-la sozinha, então ruivo tentou protestar com o sou-taichou mais não teve efeito. Ele tivera que sair em missão.

- Hey!- Exclamava enquanto olhava a casa, e pouco a pouco o medo começou a tomar conta dele - Onde diabos eles se meteram? A Rukia me paga se isso for uma brincadeira!

Ele verificou toda a casa e depois de não achar ninguém resolveu começar a procurá-los.

* * *

Mansão Kuchiki

- O Byakuya está?- Ele perguntou aflito.

- Está, mas disse que não quer receber ninguém. - Respondeu o empregado com desinteresse na agonia do jovem

- Ah ... Com licença - Ele invadiu a casa se dirigindo para o escritório, onde encontrou o herdeiro do clã Kuchiki ouvindo uma música um pouco "emo", segundo as palavras do ruivo.

- O que quer Kurosaki? - ele perguntou sem o encarar

Ichigo estranhou. Estava ouvindo uma música que não combinava com ele e ainda o chamou pelo nome.

- Onde está a Rukia? - Foi direto ao assunto.

-Como assim "Onde está a Rukia?", ela tem que estar em casa. - Respondeu naturalmente.

- Droga ela também não está aqui, não é? - O ex-shinigami daiko se exasperou.

- Como assim minha irmã com aquela barriga enorme não está em casa? - Byakuya resolveu encará-lo

- Não estando! Eu acabei de chegar e encontrei a casa vazia! - Ichigo respondeu um tom mais alto.

- E o que você ainda está fazendo parado se percebeu que ela não está aqui!- Falou o morreno passando por Ichigo, se dirigindo a porta.

* * *

- Você tem ideia de pra onde está indo? - Byakuya perguntou irritado.

- Para o Quinto Esquadrão. - ele respondeu seco, irritando o Kuchiki.

-Grande novidade?! - Disse irônico, se segurando para não bater no ruivo - Mas o que exatamente você vai fazer lá?

Ichigo suspirou inconformado.

- Vou falar com o Renji, eles não são melhores amigos? - falou como se parecesse óbvio - RENJI! RENJI! - Ele já esmurrava o portão do quinto esquadrão.

- Sabe... Não é nem um pouco educado esmurrar o portão do esquadrão dos outros - O moreno opinou, mas ignorado pelo mais jovem.

- Que merda é essa?! - A voz de Renji foi ouvida longe, enquanto abria o portão. - O que diabos você quer aqui Ichigo? Ainda mais a essa hora?

Ele com certeza estava dormindo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, o rosto amaçado.

- Minha mulher. - Ele respodeu com calma

- Como assim "minha mulher"? A Rukia está em casa e se você tiver uma amante eu juro que não sobra nenhum "pedaço de você" para o enterro. - Renji disse tentando parecer sério.

- Eu não viria atrás da minha esposa com meu cunhado, não é? - Tentou parecer irônico, apontando para o homem ao seu lado - A Rukia não está aqui?

- Por que ela estaria aqui?

- Droga...- Foi a única coisa que Ichigo murmurou antes de deixar os outros dois sozinhos

* * *

- Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo? - Renji implorou, já que nenhum dos dois parecia notar o esforço que este fazia para acompanhar o shunpou dos dois capitões.

- O Kurosaki chegou de missão e não encontrou a Rukia em casa. E agora pra onde você está indo?- Byakuya respondeu.

_- Como será que ela conseguiu chegar a algum lugar daquele tamanho? - Renji ponderou para si mesmo._

- Para minha última opção antes do quarto esquadrão. - Ichigo respondeu ao moreno.

- E qual seria? - o moreno perguntou irritado.

- A casa do Toushiro. - ele respondeu, correndo ainda mais rapido.

* * *

- Hey! Tem alguém em casa?! - O ruivo bradava enquanto tocava a campainha.

- Acho que não tem... - Renji disse batendo na porta.

- É claro que não tem, as duas crianças já teriam acordado só com o escândalo que vocês dois fizeram. - Byakuya falou irritado enquanto segurava as mãos dos dois.

- Então vamos para o quarto esquadrão.

_"Será que eu realmete presciso ir para lá? A Retsu disse que não queria me ver nem pintado." - Byakuya pensava temeroso_

* * *

- Não é só porque são capitões que podem correr dentro do nosso esquadrão.- Isane dizia mas nem foi ouvida.

Os três corriam para a recepção quando tiveram uma surpresa na sala de espera.

- Toushiro! - Ichigo exclamou.

O capitão do Décimo esquadrão estava em pé com o seu pequeno filho no colo. O bebê com cabelos prata segurava com uma mão a gola do kimono e tinha a outra enrroscada nos cabelos do pai enquanto dormia.

- Cala a boca Kurosaki que eles acabaram de dormir. - Hitsugaya falou baixo, mas ameaçador.

- Eles? - Renji perguntou sem entender e Toushiro apontou para o banco a sua frente.

Kaien e o Shiro estavam dormindo, o loiro usava o casaco como travaesseiro e o moreno os braços.

- Onde está minha mulher? - Ichigo falou bem perto do pequeno capitão, fazendo Aiko se mecher nos braços do outro capitão.

- Eu mato você se ele acordar. - Ameaçou o outro capitão.

- Eu juro que vou te matar se você não responder onde a Rukia está.

- Sala sete. - Disse simplesmente enquanto tentava acalmar o bebê que ameaçava chorar.

- Hitsugaya Taichou, por favor conte o que aconteceu. - Byakuya pediu controlado, Renji se sentou e passou a servir de travesseiro para os pequenos.

- A Kuchiki ligou em casa dizendo que estava em trabalho de parto e que voce só chegaria amanha de manhã, então perguntou se a Ran poderia acompanhá-la.

- A meu Deus...- Ichigo exclamou

- Vai me deixar terminar? Obrigada. E nós a troxemos para cá. Não deixei nenhum bilhete pois a sua chegada era prevista para amanhã a tarde. Os dois estava muito agitados e só conseguiram dormir agora, o Kaien estava quase me matando com tantas perguntas...

- Mas ela está sozinha? Como ela está? Já nasceu? - Ele estava quase entrando em pânico.

- Não, ela não está sozinha, a Ran está com ela. Ela está bem. E sim, já nasceu. - Disse com naturalidade.

Os olhos dos presentes se voltaram para Toushiro.

- Eu vou vê-la. Ichigo disse já se dirigindo ao corredor

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso, a Unohana taichou não vai gostar nada de você invadindo as salas aqui.

- A Unohana está aqui? - o moreno disse com uma voz estranhamente afetada

- Estou. Algum problema Kuchiki taichou? - _"Como ela conseguia sorrir de um modo tão assustador?"_ Era o que todos se perguntavam naquele momento - Ichigo-kun acho que a Rukia-chan gostaria de vê-lo.

- Obrigada...- Ichigo respondeu já no corredor deixando um silêncio constrangedor na recepção.

- Unohana podemos conversar? - Byakuya pareceu estranhamente gentil. Ela somente o fitou. - Presciso saber melhor o estado de saúde da minha irmã.- Argumentou estranhamente ameno.

Renji e Hitsugaya arqueram uma sombrancelha.

- Tudo bem, vamos até minha sala. - Os dois se retiraram e deixaram dois homens estáticos e surpresos.

- O que foi? - Os dois formam tirados daquele estado pela loira que acabava de chegar.

- Nada Ran, nada. - Toushiro respondeu ainda meio surpreso. - Como ela está?

-- Está bem. Vamos, eu já avisei o Ichigo que o Kaien ficará la em casa enquanto a Rukia estiver aqui. - ela disse enquanto caminhava em direção as crianças. - Acordem, vamos pra casa.

- Mais eu quero ver minha mãe...- Kaien protestava ainda sonolento

- Ela está cansada, mais amanhã eu trago você pra vê-la. Eu prometo. Renji dá pra ajudar ou você quer que eu carregue os dois? - Fazia cena.

- Mas ela vai ficar sozinha?

- Não. Seu pai chegou, ele vai ficar com ela.

Então pegou o pequeno dos braços de seu marido, fazendo ele e Renji pegarem as crianças, e apenas depois foram pra casa.

* * *

Ichigo entro em silêncio no quarto, não queria assusta-la. Se deparou com a mesma segurando um pequeno pacote e sorrindo.

- Oi. - Ele disse tímido, com medo de assusta-la, lavando as mãos.

- Você voltou mais cedo... Que bom. - ela disse baixo, ainda olhando para o pequeno pacote. - Sabe... Você pode chegar mais perto.

- Me desculpe. Como você está? - ele sentou na cama ao lado dela.

- Só um pouco cansada. Achei que você não chegaria a tempo.

- Na realidade não cheguei, mas pelo menos dessa vez você não quase quebrou minha mão.

- Vamos chama-la de Masaki? - ela perguntou oferecendo o embrulho a ele.

- Se você concordar...Eu gostaria, e acho que meu pai ficaria feliz. - Disse pegando a pequena mão do bebê.

- Sim, eu adoraria. Olha...ela tem seus olhos. - ela disse o encarando.

- E tem também os meus cabelos? - ele perguntou brincalhão.

- Felizmente não.

* * *

------------- Fim do Flash Back ----------------

- Nossa, mas como essa casa está quieta... - Rukia observou abrindo a porta.

- Considerando que era o Ichigo mais quatro crianças que estavam aqui, realmente não deveria estar tão quieta. - Matsumoto disse.

- Aposto que ele não conseguiu.- Renji começou a rir. - Aposto que ele esta no esquadrão contando com a ajuda dos subordinados.

- Você perdeu Abarai. - O pequeno capitão constatou. - Posso ouvir o barulho da televisão no andar de cima

- Então vamos pegá-los. - Renji começou a subir as escadas em silêncio.

- "To" dentro! - Ran se pronunciou indo atras deles, não deixando opção para os demais.

- Não creio. - Renji disse em um tom bem baixo, não deixando os outros verem.

- O que aconteceu Renji? - Byakuya perguntou, assustando os outros que achavam que ele não tinha aceitado o convite para o chá.

- Olhem nessa cena... - Disse se afastando da porta.

Os cinco estavam dormindo, com a TV ligada, Kaien e Shiro enrrolados em um cobertor na ponta da cama, Aiko ao lado de Ichigo e Masaki sobre o abdômen do ruivo.

- Eles estão ...Tão...- A loira começou.

- Fofos... - a morena terminou.

- Eles devem ter dado muito trabalho pro Kurosaki se render dessa forma.

- Venha Kaien, Shiro. Levantem... - A morena tentava acorda-los sem acordar os demais - Vamos tomar lanche.

* * *

Ichigo voltava a consciência aos poucos e logo se assustou percebendo que tinha dormido. Olhou para o lado e encontrou as orbes verdes de Aiko o encarando em silêncio.

- Além da aparência também tem o temperamento do seu pai. - O ruivo falou com o pequeno e se levantou. - Vamos ver onde aqueles dois se meteram. Juro que eles vão ficar de castigo se foram para o quintal.

O bebê resmungou.

- Bah... Você tem o mal humor do seu pai? - O ex-shinigami daiko disse enquanto praticava a arte de caminhar com dois bebês no colo.

O bebê resmungou de novo.

- Tudo bem eu não falo mal do baixinho...- Ele disse já próximo da cozinha, e assim que chegou a porta ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Você deve estar mesmo se sentindo muito sozinho...Para estar falando com um bebê. -Renji comentou casualmente.

Todos estavam em torno da mesa; Renji ria alto, Toushiro obeservava e ajudava as duas crianças a comerem, Byakuya estava calado enquanto Matsumoto e Rukia discutiam algo sem importância.

- A cala a boca...Peguem- Ele disse entregando os bebes a suas respectivas mães

- Hey! Não entregue meu filho como se fosse um pacote. - Ran protestou enquanto pegava o bebê.

- É minha filha não é um pacote.

- Eu sei, eu sei..

- Não fique dizendo: " Eu sei, eu sei", como um idiota. - A morena retrucou

- Então quer dizer que eu sou um idiota?! - ele já tinha uma veia satando na testa.

- Um idiota da cabelo estranho.

- O que você tem contra meu cabelo?

- Nada... Mais ainda bem que nenhum dos meus filhos tem o seu cabelo!

- Eles são sempre assim? - Byakuya murmurou para Kaien que estava ao seu lado

- São tio...

Por mais que estivessem casados e com dois filhos, algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Coisas como uma simples discussão sobre a cor do cabelo de um, e a implicância da outra...

* * *

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas me pedem e eu não consigo dizer não...


End file.
